


Dating Peter Parker Head Cannons

by xKayleeCampx



Series: Marvel One-Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Dating Head Canons, Dating Preferences, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Other, Sweet, head cannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKayleeCampx/pseuds/xKayleeCampx
Summary: Just what I think dating Peter Parker would include
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Platonic Avengers and Peter Parker, Platonic Avengers and Reader, Platonic Ned Leeds and Peter Parker, Platonic Ned Leeds and Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Marvel One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761583
Kudos: 39





	Dating Peter Parker Head Cannons

**Head Cannon**

**Peter Parker x Reader**

**Fluff**

**No Trigger Warnings**

**Word Count: 1067**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-He loves to cuddle... like its so often and he just loves having you in his arms of having your arms wrapped around him

-He constantly has a hoodie or sweater in his locker for you

-He loves seeing you in his clothing actually

-When he first asked you out he was a stuttering, blushing mess. A really cute mess.

-You actually had to stop him and tell him you would go out with him because he looked like he was about to pass out and you were worried

-When you first started dating he was really nervous to do anything because he was worried it would overstep your boundaries and the poor baby didn't want to do that to you because he has liked you for so long

-Now that you've been dating for a while he is extremely touchy and affectionate

-He enjoys holding your hand whenever he can. If he could he would always hold you hand, like 25/8

-Boy kisses like nobody else

-Tons of cuddling

-Sweet kisses

-Science puns and pick up lines

-Spiderman kisses

-"I hate you." "Love you too, Hun!"

-Sweet nicknames like Love, Sweetheart, Hun, Babe, and Baby

-Star Wars movie marathons

-Ned hanging around a lot

-"Babe, if something happens you need to call me." "OK, Dad."

-Cheesy dates

-Helping him make web fluid

-Aunt May loving you (probably)

-Your Guardian thinking Peter is adorable (probably)

-Getting him into Harry Potter

-Science museums

-DIY science experiments

-You having the ability to shape-shift

-Taking a course on first aid in case Petey boy needs your help

-Helping to patch him up after a rough fight

-Knowing him for a while before you guys start dating

-When he asked you out, it was the cutest, most awkward thing ever

-Having to be approved by Ned

-Ned questioning you on how much you care for Peter and making sure your not going to hurt his best friend

-Ned and you eventually become pretty close

-Peter, Ned, and you hang out a lot actually

-Peter taking you to meet the Avengers

-You trying not to fan girl over the Avengers (you fail)

-Tony taking a liking to you

-Bruce being curious on your shape shifting abilities

-Peter introduces you to MJ and you guys become best friends pretty quickly

-Leaving parties to go to the movies

-Did I mention having Star Wars marathons

-Having Harry Potter marathons

-Him letting his Spider-Man confidence show when you get teased or hit on

-He always walks you to your house

-The first time he saw you being mugged he nearly used instant kill on the guy

-When he found out you could cook he constantly asking you to bring him food for lunch

-When he wants something he kisses you and says "is that enough payment or do I need to kiss you again"

-You snack his butt. A lot

-He's actually pretty confident about your relationship

-Though sometimes he gets insecure

-I mean your amazing

-He's totally cool if your trans, asexual, like anything hes 100% down with it. He might get a tiny bit confused, but he'll totally want to know more and like just understand everything if he already doesn't

-He always knows how you feeling even if you tell him otherwise

-When he asked you to Prom and Homecoming they were they cutest proposals

-When you don't feel good he gives you his Mid-town sweatshirt

-When you walk home at night after hanging out with friends he's always watching you as Spider-Man

-Sometimes he'll swing by you house and take you dates to see little places he's found when he was swinging around town

-When he's upset he automatically tries to find you and when he does he buries his face in you neck and smells your hair

-He loves when you wear his clothes. It gives him a kind of possessive pride to know his smell is all over you (but that might just be his spider side of him)

-Spider-Man movies

-You guys are literally soulmates

-Boy is constantly taking photos of you.

-He always asks himself "how did I get such and amazing partner, like you are literally the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much"

-He was actually the first person to say "I love you"

-Him being surprisingly dominant

-When he feels low though he shows a more submissive side and constantly needs to be reminded that he's enough for you and that you love him

-He gets jealous fairly easily, but he hides it really well

-When he gets jealous, he either places an arm around your waist and kisses you so that everyone knows your his

-He gets really flustered when you flirt with him

-Like, the dude can't handle you flirting with him

-When you take control he gets a blushy and shy. It's the cutest shit ever

-He calls you baby or love quite frequently

-He'll call you prince/princess too

-He makes up the weirdest nicknames for you and changes them daily, though some stick around more than others

-If your shorter than him he loves that you can bury yourself into him

-If your taller than him he loves cuddling up to you and snuggling himself into your side

-If your a guy, he actually is a little more on the submissive side and loves wearing your clothes

-When you have your period baby boy has everything you could ask for.

-He has no problem buying you whatever you need (tampons, cups, pads). He will proudly walk into a store to buy his baby girl what she needs to be comfortable

-He always has a hoodie in case you bleed through or just need a sense of comfort

-He always has pain meds in case you forget yours or you ran out and your cramps get bad

-He bought a heating pad to keep in his room and has a emergency period kit with literally anything you might need in case your over at his house and your period starts and you weren't prepared for it

-When he's sleepy he is the cutest shit ever.

-Boy snuggles as close to you as he can get and then he murmurs about you in his sleep

-He always wants to protect you... even in his sleep


End file.
